A quien tu decisdiste amar
by Yoko Chann
Summary: Bella ya tenía una vida a lado de otra persona, pero Edward jamas se da por vencido. Ni siquiera en el instante que se siente morir...Es su ultima oportunidad.. Continuación de Así fue.


**Después de siglos sin subir alguna historia, ya estoy aquí de regreso, perdonen la tardanza pronto terminare el resto de mis historias, tratare de subir todos lo capítulos de una sola vez para que no esperen mas! …Bueno aquí los dejo con la continuación del song-fic: Así fue. Esta vez La canción es A quien tu decidiste amar…Creo que se dan una idea de quien le canta a quien. Espero que les guste.**

_Ha pasado casi medio año desde que Edward regreso a mi vida, eso me ha traído ciertas dificultades con Jake, pero no es nada que no podamos superar. Tener a Edward como amigo, ha sido…Magnífico! Pero… algo en mi me dice que hay algo en mi corazón que nunca se apagó, algo que me dice que aún….._

Estos 5 meses han estado llenos de confusión para nuestros tres protagonistas, esta noche es la fiesta de compromiso, de Jacob y Bella. Todo mundo sabe de lo que se trata, menos Bella, así que esta noche se llevara una gran sorpresa, bueno, mas de una.

Mientras tanto en la casa Cullen, alguien deja un sobre, Edward lo abre y aun no ha terminado de leer cuando deja caer la hoja de papel y se hecha a correr, si pudiera llorar en este momento lo haría pero su naturaleza no se lo permite, en su mente solo esta una palabra: ¡_**No!.**_

_**No, no puede ser ellos dos no deben de estar juntos, ella es mía, desde el primer momento que la vi lo supe, no lo permitiré, pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer?...Ella me lo ha dejado todo muy claro… Más que claro, amigos. **_

Esa misma noche, están la manada, Billy, Charlie, incluso Renée, todo mundo lo sabía y esperaba ese momento con ansias, sabían del gran amor que le profesaba Jake a Bella, que desde niños había sido así. Pero nadie contaba con lo que cierto vampiro haría.

_**Esta noche, es la mas especial para mí, esta noche hare de Bella mi prometida, aunque desde hace 5 meses ese maldito chupasangre regreso, Bella jamás ha mostrado seguir teniendo un interés romántico en él, ha demostrado que esta enamorada de mi. Debo de admitir que hay algo que me hace dudar de esta decisión, pero no puede dejar que los celos me impidan tener un futuro feliz con la única mujer que he amado! .**_

Con este pensamiento Jake se levanta de la mesa y camina justo a lado de Bella, quien esta ensimismada en sus pensamientos, y no se da cuenta de los movimientos de su novio.

_¿Qué hace mi mamá aquí? ¿Por qué todos me miran de esa manera?... Esperen … que esta haciendo Jake._

Jacob se arrodilla ante Bella, y le toma la mano mientras dice:

_**-Bella, yo se que eres el amor de mi vida, y que nunca habrá ninguna mujer como tú, por eso esta noche enfrente de todos nuestros seres queridos, quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa.-**_

_¿Esposa? ¿Yo? Esposa de Jacob, no creo estar lista para dar ese gran paso, casarme, no… al menos no con….._

En ese momento una canción comienza a sonar, distrayendo a todos los presentes del tierno momento.

_**Es mi última oportunidad….**_ Y con este pensamiento su melodiosa voz comenzó a sonar al mismo tiempo que la grabación.

La verdad no me queda más duda de que tu amor  
Ya se me terminó, duele pero acabó 

_Acabó, si acabó cuando tu te fuiste. Tu tuviste la culpa de que terminara._

Es difícil pero no imposible  
Asimilar que en verdad te perdí  
Y ahora te veo partir 

_Tu tienes la culpa que este a punto de decir si quiero._

Y aunque pase el tiempo  
Y seas feliz con alguien más  
Recuerda que no hay nada  
Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé… 

_Olvídame, olvídame, tú me obligaste a olvidar, tú me obligaste con tus acciones a amar a alguien que no eres tú._  


Para este momento, nadie mas importaba, nadie mas existía que ellos dos, era un momento tan intimo, que Edward había dejado de cantar, perdiéndose en los mares color chocolate de la mujer que ama, y ella, ella se encontraba con cada acorde la canción un paso mas cerca de él. Los dos dejaron que la música los inundara.

Él dejo que la canción hablara por él, que la canción gritara lo que su corazón guardaba.

A quien tú decidiste amar  
No sé si sepa que no hay personas  
Como tu aquí en la tierra 

En ese momento Jake se acerca a Bella, deteniendo su lento avance, la toma por la cintura y le dice fuerte y claro a su mayor enemigo : _**Si lo sé, gracias.**_

Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar  
Sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí

De corazón… ámense 

Ella piensa decir tantas cosas, pero de sus labios solo sale una palabra_: Edward. _Su nombre_._

Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar  
Porque al menos lo intente pero yo no gané.

No quiero que estés triste, si tu estas triste…. Yo también lo estoy.

La persona que tiene el  
Acceso a tu corazón, mira que bendición,  
Pude haber sido yo  


_Aún…_

Con esa sola palabra, renace la esperanza que solo unas horas antes había muerto.

Y aunque pase el tiempo  
Y seas feliz con alguien más  
Recuerda que no hay nada  
Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé… 

_**Así es, yo siempre te amare.**_

_Edward…._

A quien tú decidiste amar  
No sé si sepa que no hay personas  
Como tu aquí en la tierra  
Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar  
Sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí  


_**Ya te puedes ir. **_

Si tuviera una oportunidad  
Le cambiaria el final a todo  
Pero no podría porque  
La verdad me da gusto que estás  
Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo  
No eras para mí pero te querré siempre  


_**Tu y yo nos pertenecemos, juntos en la eternidad.**_

Y aunque pase el tiempo  
Y seas feliz con alguien más  
Recuerda que no hay nada  
Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…  


en esta parte Bella se suelta del fiero agarre de su novio, su novio, la persona que le acaba de proponer matrimonio, propuesta a la que no puede decir otra cosa mas que: _lo siento, pero no._

Jacob solo aprieta los puños dejando que la mujer que ama avance hacia lo que el considera una aberración. Le dolió ese no, pero no puede obligarla a decir si.

A quien tú decidiste amar  
No sé si sepa que no hay personas  
Como tu aquí en la tierra  
Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar  
Sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí  


Si tuviera una oportunidad  
Le cambiaria el final a todo  
Pero no podría porque  
La verdad me da gusto que estás  
Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo  
No eras para mí pero te querré siempre 

_No claro que no, yo si soy para ti, nos pertenecemos._

Los dos amantes se funden en un abrazo que hace derramar mas de una lagrima entre los presentes, y deja cara de estupefacción en mas de uno.

De corazón… ámense

Esta ultima frase ya no es dicha por Edward. Ahora el corazón de Jacob les desea felicidad, esa felicidad que él en dos años no pudo brindarle.

_Gracias…__**Gracias**_

**Uh! Aquí esta la continuación, espero que le halla gustado. No podía dejar a Edward sin Bella, aunque tengo en la cabeza una tercera parte…. Ahora con Jake de protagonista. Que dice? ….Espero comentarios, tomatazos, felicitaciones, quejas y sugerencias.**

**NeTaMu CulLeN.**


End file.
